User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (120-111)
Males 120. Josh Florence: Josh was a pretty laid back Southern dude that didn't make much of a mark, but he was partnered with strong female Holly Shand. The two made it pretty far in Battle of the Seasons but came short in points and were sent home in the final vote off. 119. Steve Meinke: Did you know Steve is the only Asian male to compete on this show? He was nice and a pretty smart guy. He was able to send home Tonya in a puzzle but eventually lost to in the same puzzle to Trishelle, to his shock. 118. Shawn Sealy: Shawn is a genuinely good guy. He made a short appearance on the Extreme Challenge where he showed Ayanna support during her conflict with Christian regarding a racial remark. He joined the competition in Battle of the Sexes 2 and did fairly decently on the men's team before being voted off. 117. Chris Graebe: Another genuinely good guy, Chris only really did two things: compete well and keep his faith. I remember religion being an important part of his life and he was given permission to go get married during the middle of his challenge season and return. 116. Anthony Bartolotte: I hoped Anthony would make a better impression but he didn't shine much. During his time as an Underdog he had a brief romance with Marie before she was eliminated. He made it until the final elimination before the Oasis and fell short against Nelson in running up and down stairs. 115. Bruno Bettencourt: Bruno shocked the hell out of me last season because he was nothing like he was on the Real World. He was explosive with a quick temper and showed shocking behavior but was completely calm and disconnected from others on his challenge. He stayed loyal to his Skeletons roommates and was pit against Tony who beat him in the first elimination. 114. Johnnie McBride: Johnnie is the Fresh Meat I'm most surprised didn't return. He was quick-tempered and spent most of his time getting on Tonya's case, but he was a decent competitor. He had a good drive regarding the game but he and Tonya had no real ties and were sent home by Wes and Casey. 113. Mike Lambert: Mike was a fun guy who looked like he genuinely enjoyed his challenge times. On the third season he was on the Real World team that got swept by Road Rules. He returned on Battle of the Seasons with Flora and the two were pretty lowkey and stayed a while before being voted off. 112. Nick Haggart: I think Nick is the most masculine gay male to appear on this show by a long shot. He was just an average everyday guy. He was on an entirely dominating men's team but was eventually voted off. He did have a cute little storyline with Shane though. 111. Vinny Foti: Okay honestly Vinny is kind of a scumbag. He was Sarah's Fresh Meat partner but wasn't super impressive and they left early. He came back the next season and made an ass of himself when he talked shit after Big Easy beat him in the Gulag. He became Sarah's partner again as her ex but got them disqualified after winning a challenge because he ripped off Mandi's top at a club. Females 120. Rachel Moyal: Did you know Rachel was in the army? She'd never shut up about it. She lost in an inferno to Jenn and ran off crying because she lost to a "chubby civilian girl." She came back next season and was on a terrible rookie team. Fortunately, she and her Austin roommates provided the majority and she won on a fluke. Should've been Melinda. 119. Katelynn Cusanelli: I kinda believed Katelynn was going to be a better competitor than she was but she just sucked. She talked a big game in Fresh Meat II and turned on her former roommate Sarah after aligning with Wes. She dislocated her knee early on and was disqualified. She came back with Sarah on Rivals and curled up in a ball and cried during one of the challenges. 118. Heather Marter: Heather had a lot of potential. She and Dustin had a strong debut as rookies on Battle of the Exes and she even tried to band the other newbies together in an alliance. This didn't last long as they were picked off one by one and she and Dustin were sent home after her split open his knee. 117. Briana LaCuesta: Another girl with a lot of potential, Briana had a strong showing on AYTO? 2. She showed she was a smart girl and came on Rivals III with another smart player, Brandon. She showed she had a quick temper and should've made it far but had to leave early when Brandon quit because he missed his girlfriend. 116. Janet Choi: This news reporter was just a bubbly and perky personality. She appeared way back in the second season and spent time on the road competing against Road Rules. Although her team lost, she did have a cute romance with teammate Jason. 115. Brittany Baldassari: I do enjoy Brittany's attitude about competing but she is the definition of a crazy ex-girlfriend. During her season she was targeted for being from AYTO? on their challenge debut and survived three domes with partner Adam before losing. Unfortunately she drove him nuts along the way and never left him alone. 114. Christina Pazsitzky: Christina was funny as hell. This former Road Ruler is now a comedian and provided funny commentary during her challenge season. She made it pretty far on the women's team but was eventually voted off by the inner circle. 113. Becky Blasband: Becky is a pioneer in this franchise and its crazy to think about it. She showed up on Battle of the Seasons with Norman and was pretty well respected. They were able to get pretty far despite being some of the oldest players but ended up being voted off. 112. Ashli Robson: Ashli made a good impression on an awful season where she showed she wouldn't bow down to the veterans by going against Robin. She later cut her foot after stepping on glass and volunteered herself for elimination. This action basically created TJ's whole "quitters must die" shtick. 111. Rachel Campos: This feisty girl and Sean are a love story for the ages. The two met way back when on the first season of the show and sparked up a romance with each other. They remained together after the show and are now married with eight kids! Category:Blog posts